Drei sind eine Gruppe
Drei sind eine Gruppe ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto V. Dialoge (Michael geht von der Power Street über den Platz in Richtung FIB-Gebäude) *'David Norton:' Hey, Michael. *'Michael De Santa:' David. Hey, ist das nicht toll? Du hast mir gar nicht gesagt, dass das hier ein Doppel-Date ist. Tut mir leid, Leute, aber dieser geile Hengst gehört mir allein. *'Steve Haines' (kichert):' Klasse. Steve Haines, Amigo, aber das wusstest du wahrscheinlich schon. *'Michael: Tut mir leid, dein Namensschildchen muss abgefallen sein. *'Steve:' Kalt! Ich liebe es. I-Ich muss dran denken, mir das aufzuschreiben ... und dir in den Kopf zu schießen, du nervtötendes Arschgesicht. Andreas, schreibst du das auf? Diese Sprüche ... reine Magie! Sie sollten sie in meine Show einbauen. (zu Michael) ''Kennst du meine Show? *'Michael:' Du meinst „Wie man sich wie ein Vertreter bei einem billigen Golfwochenende in einem drittklassigen Country-Club anzieht“? ''(Steve lacht) *'Dave: '''Also ... ''(er zeigt auf den freien Stuhl) ''Gute Arbeit mit unserem ... unserem Freund Mr. K. *'Michael:' Aber gerne doch. ''(er setzt sich) ''Ich liebe es, meiner Regierung bei einem Krieg zu helfen, vor allem, wenn sie ihn gegen sich selbst führt. *'Andreas Sanchez: Aber du hast einen Fehler gemacht... *'''Michael: Hab ich das, Schnuckelchen? (Steve springt auf) * Steve: Halt deine blöde Fresse, bevor ich dir die beschissene Luftröhre zudrücke, klar? Keine Witzchen mehr, verstanden, Kumpel? Du wirst mir und meinem Team gegenüber Respekt zeigen. * Michael: Vielleicht könntest du „Team“ für mich genauer definieren? Gilt das nur für euch drei? Oder für das FIB im Allgemeinen? Oder für den gesamten Regierungsapparat? Dann würde ich nämlich sagen, dass wir bisher, gegenüber kaum einem deiner Kollegen viel Respekt gezeigt haben. (Michael steht auf; Steve würgt ihn) * Steve: Warum fängst du dann nicht bei mir an, du Schlauberger. * Michael: Alles klar, Kumpel. (er lässt von Michael ab und beide setzen sich wieder) * Steve: Unseren Informationen zufolge halten sie Mr. K in der örtlichen Außenstelle der Agency fest. * Michael: Um den Typ hab ich mich doch gerade gekümmert. * Steve: Die Agency hat seine Befragung wegen deiner blödsinnigen Aktion in der Gerichtsmedizin intensiviert. Wir müssen ihn rausholen, bevor er anfängt zu singen. * Michael: Ich hab nur gemacht, was Agent Norton mir gesagt hat. * Steve: Dann war es wohl ein Fehler, sich mit einem abgehalfterten Agenten einzulassen, der nur von seinem alten Ruhm zehrt. Du gehörst jetzt mir, Amigo. Meine Karriere hängt von dieser Sache ab und die ist mir verdammt wichtig. Und da wir ja alle zusammengehören, ist dir das jetzt auch wichtig. (zu Michael und David) ''Und jetzt verschwindet, Kinder. ''(beide stehen auf und gehen zu Daves Auto) * Andreas: '''Siehst du, Dave. * '''Steve: Man kann einem alten Hund doch noch was Neues beibringen! * Dave: Auf geht's. Dem Bureau gehört eine Menge in East LS. Covington Supplies, am El Rancho. Kannst du uns da hinbringen? * Michael: Na klar. Hört sich nett und abgelegen an. Ein Ort, von dem aus man eine nicht genehmigte Operation gut starten könnte, was? * Dave: Und weiter? * Michael: Na, ich wette, dass der Bund keine Ahnung davon hat. Und wir wollen doch alle ein offene und ehrliche Regierung. * Dave: Außer, wenn dir verschlossen und undurchsichtig besser in den Kram passt. * Michael: Hey, ich bin nur 'ne Marionette ... die Fäden ziehst du. Nettes Auto. Der Steuerzahler meint's ja echt gut mit dir. (sie steigen ins Auto und fahren los) * Dave: Du musst ein paar Anrufe für mich machen ... Leute an Bord holen ... Zuerst Franklin Clinton. * Michael: Hey, ich kenn den Jungen kaum. Er repariert mein Auto. * Dave: Ruf ihn an, oder wir schicken ein paar Leute zum Haus seiner Tante. * Michael: Okay. Okay. (er ruft ihn schließlich an) * Franklin Clinton: Michael, das ist kein guter Zeitpunkt. Ich bin grad ein bisschen beschäftigt. * Michael: Hey, tut mir leid. Hör zu, weißt du noch, worüber wir besprochen haben? Es geschieht. Ich will, dass du zu 'nem Grundstück in der Nähe von El Rancho kommst, nicht weit von unserem vorherigen Treffpunkt. * Franklin: In Ordnung, das passt. Ich bin sowieso in LS. (Franklin legt auf) * Dave: Jetzt Trevor Philips. * Michael: Du bist verrückt. Den ruf ich nicht an. * Dave: Ich wusste, du würdest das sagen. Deshalb haben wir ihn aufgesammelt. * Michael: Blöde Aktion, Dave. Saublöd. * Dave: Kümmer du dich nur um den Plan, okay? Mr. K aus der IAA-Zentrale rauszuholen. Clinton postiert sich auf der anderen Straßenseite und behält die Sache im Auge. Philips fliegt dich hin, du seilst dich ab und holst das Ziel raus. * Michael: Und ich bin der Beste den ihr finden konntet? * Dave: Auf dich können wir Druck ausüben. * Michael: Ist ja toll! Und du hast Trevor da mit reingezogen? Wir sagen ihm also, dass das FIB meine besten Kumpel sind? * Dave: Du wirst diskrete Unterstützung brauchen. Wir werden die Situation unter Kontrolle halten. * Michael: Diskret? Kontrolle? Na, viel Glück damit, den diskreten Trevor zu kontrolieren. Ich frag mich wie kontrollierbar und diskret er sein wird, wenn er den Typen sieht, der mich umgebracht und Brad in den Knast gebracht hat. * Dave: Vielleicht bleibe ich eher im Hintergrung. * Michael: Ja. Das klingt nach einer guten Idee. (am Treffpunkt angekommen) Mission Nachdem Michael die FIB-Agenten lautstark zu der Mitarbeit von Franklin und Trevor überredet hat, begibst du dich mit Michael auf den Weg zu einem Hubschrauberlandeplatz. Du steuerst als Trevor im Maverick das Hauptquartier der IAA an. Positioniere den Hubschrauber über dem Dachrand so, dass Michael sich abseilen kann. Nun musst du dich als Michael bis zu dem markierten Fenster abseilen. Tritt entweder die Scheibe ein oder schieße sie kaputt und schwinge dich in das Innere des Gebäudes. Bedrohe nun den Zeugen des IAA und nimm ihn als Geisel. Beim anschließenden Feuergefecht kannst du mit Michael die Agenten mit der Pistole töten oder zu Franklin wechseln und mit dem Scharfschützengewehr Michael Hilfe leisten. Sobald du alle Agenten ausgeschaltet hast, musst du mit Trevor Michael und die Geisel zurück in den Helikopter holen und fliehen. Bei der Flucht verfolgen dich mehrere Helikopter der IAA. Du hast die Möglichkeit, mit Trevor den Helikopter zu steuern, mit Franklin vom Boden aus Unterstützung zu leisten oder mit Michael aus dem Heli heraus die Verfolger vom Himmel zu schießen. Zusätzliche Ziele (100 Prozent) *Zeit – Schaffe es in maximal 07:30 min *Präzision – Erreiche eine Trefferquote von mindestens 60 Prozent *Kopfschüsse – Erledige zehn Gegner mit Kopfschüssen Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Michael, Franklin, Trevor verhaftet oder außer Gefecht gesetzt werden, wenn Mr. K oder David Norton sterben oder wenn der Hubschrauber abstürzt oder wenn man die FIB-Agenten angreift, indem man auf sie schießt. Trivia * Erstmals kann man alle drei Charaktere steuern. * Die Frau, die den Zeugen mit einem Stab auf die Finger schlägt, ist Karen Daniels aus Grand Theft Auto IV. * Der Name ist eine Anspielung auf die GTA-IV-Mission Three’s a Crowd (abgeleitet von s Zitat: „But I always say, one’s company, two’s a crowd, and three’s a party“). * Franklin sagt, dass sich der Raum im 36. Stock befindet, er liegt jedoch im 35. Stock. * Die Mission hieß in der englischen Originalfassung ursprünglich „The Extraction“ (dt. Die Befreiungsaktion). en:Three's Company Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Missionen Kategorie:FIB-Missionen Kategorie:Spielbar mit Franklin Clinton Kategorie:Spielbar mit Michael De Santa Kategorie:Spielbar mit Trevor Philips Kategorie:Anspielungen auf Personen